All I Ever Wanted
by AndromedaEBlack
Summary: All Regina wanted was to have a good relationship with her daughter but it seemed like that would never be possible. The young princess didn't know what her half-sister had taken away from her. Still, Regina hoped that one day they would be able to be happy even if it was somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

All I Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Spoilers: Through seasons 1-3

Thank you to my lovely beta **MissBreePheonix **

Chapter 1

Regina sat at her vanity brushing her hair one evening, when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So you're still here, I see?"

Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin in the mirror with a look of slight puzzlement before she dropped her eyes and continued to brush her hair.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought maybe you flew away," the imp said with his usual glee.

"Of course not," Regina replied, having regained her composure after being caught off guard by Rumplestiltskin's words.

Regina wondered how he could possibly know what happened between her and Tinker Bell. Though by now, she had been around him long enough to know that he always seemed to know these things.

"Ah, well, it's probably for the best," Rumplestiltskin trailed off. "Considering…"

At this Regina turned around from the mirror to face him. "Considering what?"

Regina felt very confused, not knowing what he could have meant by that—as well as dreading what it could be. Rumplestiltskin smiling slyly, realizing she didn't know yet.

"You don't know. Well, I suspect you soon will."

Regina then stood up from the chair and walked over to him, having lost the patience to deal with him. "Enough games. Tell me what you know!"

"Sorry, dearie. I have other matters to attend to. I'll leave you to your simmering rage."

Before Regina could reply he had disappeared in smoke, leaving her alone in the empty castle. Not counting the few servants who were there to attend to her needs. She then remembered the first time he had said that to her, the evening she had met Tinker Bell. Ever since Regina had made the fairy leave, her hopes of possibly having a better future were gone. As she felt the rage Rumplestiltskin was referring to start to bubble up.

Tinker Bell had been wrong. She didn't need love in her life. She needed her anger to help her get through this loveless marriage and having to be the stepmother of a child who had ruined her life. Regina then moved from her spot in the middle of the room and went over to the door that led to her washroom. Now she just wanted to rest and forget the events of the last couple days.

* * *

A month later

Regina stormed into her bedroom and managed to startle the maid who was finishing making her bed.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?"

Regina stood over by the balcony looking out at the courtyard beneath and seemed to be very shaken by something.

"Please leave," the young Queen said in a calm voice with a hint of sadness.

"Yes. Your Majesty."

The young maid walked out of the room as fast as she could and as soon as she was gone, Regina let out the breath she had been holding. She felt tears run down her face as the discovery that now weighed on her mind, kept blaring, though she wanted nothing more than to forget about it. She couldn't believe this was happening. Everything about it just felt so wrong and it made her feel sick. Well, sicker than she already had been feeling. Regina shook her head, as all the thoughts on why this felt wrong ran through her head.

How was she expected to cope with having a baby?

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sort through how she was feeling. She was pregnant. She had called for the doctor after feeling ill and generally off for a few days. She was still in a state of shock from hearing him say those words since it had only been ten minutes ago. Regina wasn't expecting the doctor to tell her that she was pregnant. For some reason, the idea that she could be hadn't crossed her mind at all but maybe it didn't because she hadn't wanted this.

Regina then walked away from the balcony to sit down on her bed. After she sat down, she closed her eyes again. How was she going to deal with this? She knew she would have to tell the King when he and Snow returned home from their latest travels. This baby was the King's after all, a fact that made Regina feel really sad.

Now she really was trapped in this loveless marriage.

Regina now wished she had taken the chance to get away when she could. Though based on what the doctor had said, it had already been too late. Regina sighed, wondering how her life had turned out like this; she should be living somewhere far away with Daniel right now. This baby should be his and not Leopold's.

Regina sat there, wringing her hands in her lap; still, though this baby didn't have the father she wished it had; it was still her baby. It was a part of her regardless of how she felt toward its father.

As the news began to sink in more after the initial shock and new thoughts started going through her head, Regina found herself needing someone to talk to and there was only one person she could think of, that could be trusted.

* * *

The next morning, Henry walked through the castle to visit his daughter, after receiving a letter from her the previous evening asking him to come to the castle first thing in the morning.

Henry then walked outside to the courtyard where the servant who had greeted him at the door told him his daughter would be. He looked around the courtyard for a minute, not seeing any sign of Regina. Henry then thought of another place she could be and walked down the steps that led out to the gazebos. Sure enough, Regina was standing by her apple tree facing away from him.

"Sweetheart," Henry said, announcing his presence.

Regina then turned at the sound of her father's voice and seemed very relieved to see him.

"Daddy," Regina greeted him and then went over to hug him. They stayed like that for a minute before Henry backed up slightly so he could look at his daughter's face.

"Regina, honey, are you all right?" Henry asked, still holding on to her arms. "Your letter sounded argent."

Regina then stepped away from her father's touch. "Honesty, I'm not sure."

She turned back around to face the apple tree. Henry then came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort his daughter who was obviously upset about something.

"Has something happened?"

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Daddy."

Henry's eyes then widened in response to this news. "You are?"

"It would appear so," Regina nodded.

"Sweetheart, then what's wrong? Are you not happy?"

"I don't know. It's just… I didn't want to marry the King in the first place. I wanted my life to be different, but now…" Regina trailed off, feeling very frustrated

Henry watched his daughter and had no idea what he could tell her to make her feel better, though he would try as he always did.

"I know, it's not how you imagined your life turning out but maybe this could be a good thing."

Regina shook her head, not quite believing him. "I don't know about that, Daddy."

"Regina, listen to me. I know you're lonely here in the castle when the King and Snow are away, but now you won't be. You'll have someone to take care of."

"I suppose that's true," Regina admitted, not thinking about that aspect before now. She wouldn't be alone anymore. Regina then turned back around to face her father.

"You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can. You'll make a wonderful mother."

Regina smiled slightly at her father's kind words then a sudden fear washed over her.

"You…don't think I'll turn into her?"

"No," Henry said. "You're not Cora."

Regina gave her father a hug, feeling slightly better; though her mind was still all over the place with the idea of having a child. At least now, she felt calmer about it than she had the previous day.

"Thank you, Daddy," Regina said. "Well, I guess now I'll have to figure out how I'm going to tell the King and Snow when they come home."

Henry nodded. "Well, I'm sure they'll be pleased."

Regina nodded and then started to walk back to the castle so she could prepare herself for Leopold and Snow's return.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I hope you guys like the story so far. There will be more to come. **

**Chapter two will hopefully be posted sometime next week, so until then. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Regina told her father the news of her pregnancy. On this morning, everyone in the castle was bustling around, getting everything ready for the King and Snow's return, which was expected to be at any time.

Everyone, except the Queen, who was sitting in her quiet room with a book in her lap but instead of reading she was deep in thought; which was becoming all too common since she found out about the baby. Ever since the talk she had with her father, Regina had been nervous about the King and Snow's return.

Though she had made the decision to tell them today, Regina was still having reservations about it. She knew once she told them then the whole thing would become more real. Something, she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for but it didn't really matter if she was ready or not. This was happening. Regina figured it would be better to tell them sooner rather than later, it's not like she could hide this from them forever.

Regina was also starting to wonder how they would react to the news. She wasn't particularly concerned about Snow's reaction at all but she had no idea how Leopold would react to having another child. In the short time they had been married they never discussed children, besides Snow. They only really talked when they had to and it was always either having to do with matters of the kingdom or light small talk. What if he didn't want to have another child?

Regina didn't want her child to be unwanted. Though, she was still adjusting to the idea of having one, she knew that she didn't want her baby to be unwanted. She wouldn't be able to take that. Her sudden protective thoughts about the baby kind of took her by surprise but she guessed that was an encouraging sign that she could do this. Be a mother, even if the circumstances weren't what she wanted. She guessed only time would tell.

Suddenly, the young woman was startled by the sound of trumpets playing a burst of upbeat sounds, signaling the arrival of the King and Princess. Regina then took a deep breath and slowly put her book down on the end table next to her chair before leaving the room to greet her husband and stepdaughter.

* * *

Snow White looked out the window of the carriage to see the familiar sight of the grounds surrounding the castle. The young princess then looked back in the carriage at her father and gave him a smile. She was excited to be home again after being away for three weeks. She had enjoyed the trip of course, but it was nice to be home.

Snow was very much looking forward to seeing her stepmother. She had missed her these last few weeks. She hoped that Regina had missed her as much as she had missed Regina.

The carriage then came to a stop as they pulled up to the entrance of the castle.

"We're home, Father!" Snow announced, happily.

The carriage door was then opened by one of the King's men who then proceeded to help Snow down from the carriage.

"Welcome home, Princess."

"Thank you," Snow replied, politely.

After her feet hit the ground, Snow looked up to see her stepmother standing in front of the door. Regina gave a wave and put on the best smile she could manage, considering how the sight of the young girl only severed as a reminder of how she betrayed her trust. The Queen then felt the all too familiar emotions, of anger and betrayal resurface. She then managed to push those feelings down, as she always did whenever she was in Snow's presence. Luckily, in the time that she had been queen. Regina had gotten pretty good at hiding her true feelings from the King and Snow.

"Regina!" Snow called as she went up the stairs, followed by her throwing her arms around her stepmother.

"Hello, dear," Regina greeted, softening her voice in an effort to hide her anger. "How was the trip?"

Snow pulled away from Regina then answered. "It was good. I'm glad to be home, though." Snow then gave Regina another hug.

"Hello, Regina." Regina then looked up to see that Leopold had walked up the steps and was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Good morning. Your Majesty."

"I hope you're doing well."

"I am," Regina answered and then switched the subject. "Snow tells me that you had a good trip."

"We did," Leopold gave his daughter a smile.

"Father, can we have breakfast now?" Snow asked, getting a little impatient. "I'm starving."

"Of course, darling," Leopold replied. "Regina, would you care to join us; if you haven't eaten yet, of course?"

"Please, join us, Regina," Snow begged.

"I'll join you," Regina said, since she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, due to experiencing some morning sickness earlier that day.

Snow then smiled brightly at her, which Regina forced herself to return.

"Excellent." Leopold then called over a servant who was standing nearby.

"Yes. Your Majesty?" she asked after walking over to the King.

"Would you tell the cook to prepare breakfast for the Princess, Queen and myself?"

"Of course," the servant replied with a bow and then went inside to go to the kitchens. The royal family followed suit and started making their way toward the dining room.

Regina took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself for what was to come next. By the end of the meal, they would know about the baby.

* * *

A little while later, they were all sitting around the dining table enjoying a nice breakfast while Snow chattered on about the trip and how much fun she had. Regina sat there barely listening to what the young girl was saying. Instead, she was focused on figuring out when to make her announcement, which could be very difficult if Snow continued to carry on the way she was. By now she had gotten used to Snow's incessant talking at the dining table but it didn't make it less annoying.

However, at this moment Regina wasn't sure if she welcomed it or not, seeing that it did give her time to think on how to break the news. Regina then looked across the table and watched as the King listened intently to what Snow was saying. She had to admit he was a very good father. She hoped he would be like that with their child, if solely for the child's sake. Regina then looked down at her plate and took a small bite of oatmeal, not really having much of an appetite since her stomach was still a little uneasy.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast, Regina?" Regina looked up from her plate; realizing that Snow had stopped talking and the King had spoken to her.

"Oh, yes, it's very good." Leopold nodded, and then went back to eating his breakfast.

Regina took another breath, figuring now was as good of a time as any to make her announcement.

"Actually, there's something that I want to tell you both."

"Oh, what it is?" Leopold asked from the other end of the table and Snow looked over at Regina.

"I'm pregnant."

The room grew quiet as Leopold and Snow processed the news.

"I'm going to be a sister?" Snow asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Snow. You will be," Regina replied.

Snow smiled, got up from her chair and went over to hug her stepmother. "I'm so happy, Regina. I can't wait to be a big sister."

"I'm glad you're pleased, Snow."

"This is wonderful news, isn't it, Father?" Snow asked, turning slightly to look at her father.

"Of course, Snow," Leopold smiled. "This is very happy news, Regina."

"I'm glad you think so," Regina said, noting that the King did seem happy about having another child.

"We shall send letters out at once and throw a party."

"A party. Can I help?" Snow asked, running over to her father.

"Of course you can."

Then the two of them started talking about the party and the small smile that had been on Regina's lips slowly disappeared as they seemed to forget she was still in the room. She then felt an overwhelming need to get away from them and have some time alone.

"I think I'm going to go to my room for a bit. I'm feeling a bit tired," Regina excused herself.

"Of course, you should rest," Leopold said, turning his attention back to her briefly.

Regina gave a nod, then walked out of the room hearing Leopold and Snow resume their conversation as she left.

* * *

After Regina was back in her room she went straight over to the balcony and shook her head, slightly. On one hand, she was relieved that Leopold and Snow had taken the news well. Almost, too well, there was something about seeing them excitedly talking about a party for her child that upset her. Though, she wasn't completely sure why, since that's how things normally went around here. Snow and the King were inseparable while Regina was left to feel like she didn't belong.

Was this going to be her life even after the baby was born? Would the three of them become inseparable and she would be left alone? Regina then felt her anger boil up again, just thinking about that possibility. She then had to remind herself, though this baby shared blood with Snow and Leopold, it would also share blood with her. It would need her.

"Hello, dearie, I sense congratulations are in order." Regina then snapped from her thoughts and turned around to see Rumplestiltskin standing there.

"What?" Regina questioned, having only heard half of what he said.

"Your future child. Congratulations."

"I don't need congratulations from you," Regina replied, annoyed that he had shown up.

"Hormonal already, I see. What's wrong? Were the King and Snow unhappy about the news?"

"Quite the contrary, actually," Regina said. "What are you doing here, Rumple? I know it's not to congratulate me."

"I'm here for our lesson, of course."

"Our lesson?" Regina had completely forgotten about the lesson with everything that had been going on.

"Yes, our lesson. You're still up for it? Aren't you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Regina didn't answer for a minute since she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. Her mind then went back to her last thought before he had showed up. Her child would need her. Regina knew that she didn't want to treat her child the way her mother had treated her. The thought of continuing with magic now made her feel a little iffy, considering that it could lead to her becoming like her mother. Yet, magic was also an escape for her and after what occurred downstairs, she could use one.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites so far. It really does make my day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later, the castle was filled with people who had come to celebrate the announcement of the future prince or princess. Regina wasn't exactly fond of the parties that were hosted at the castle, since they often made her feel lonelier than ever and not like a Queen at all. Tonight, however was different since the party was in part for her. It felt very strange for Regina to feel a part of something going on at the castle, at least somewhat. Regina was very touched when people would come over to her; offering their best wishes and congratulations.

After thanking a couple that who had come over to her, Regina went back to eating her dinner. She then looked around the great hall and saw her father talking to some visitors. He caught her eye and gave her a smile, one that she returned. Regina was so thankful that her father was here tonight. He had been so supportive and comforting since she told him about the pregnancy and she was very grateful for that.

Regina then glanced over to Leopold and then to Snow, who was talking to her nanny Johanna. By now she had calmed down from the incident at breakfast that had left her feeling unhappy, though her worries were still looming in the back of her mind off and on. In light of what happened, she had been mainly keeping to herself. Something she had done before the pregnancy as much as she could, at least now she had a very good excuse for wanting rest.

Regina saw Leopold stand up from his throne at the other end of the hall and signaled for a servant to bring him a wine glass. After the glass was in his hand, the room, as if on cue, grew silent.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight, to celebrate the announcement of the future prince or princess. If you will all join me in raising your glasses for the Queen and wishing her well over the next several months."

The crowd then raised their glasses and some looked over at Regina at the other end of the room. Regina felt a little uncomfortable with people's eyes on her but she managed to hide it as the King took a sip of his wine to finish the toast.

Soon after the toast was finished, Regina stood up from her seat and was then met by Leopold who had just come from across the hall.

"Your Majesty," Regina said, a little surprised since she hadn't seen him walk over to her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay."

"How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's very nice, thank you," Regina replied.

Leopold nodded and then asked, "How are you feeling?"

Regina was shocked that he seemed generally interested in how she was doing, seeing that he never seemed to care before.

"I'm good. A little tired and morning sickness isn't so pleasant to deal with."

The King gave a little chuckle. "I'm sure it will pass in time. I remember when Eva was pregnant with Snow, she felt ill all the time for the first couple months and then she started to feel better." Leopold paused for a minute remembering his late wife, before adding. "Hopefully, it will end for you as well."

Regina couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at hearing details about Eva's pregnancy with Snow. She knew the King was still in love with Eva, something she had known since the day they met. For the most part, this suited Regina just fine since she wasn't in love with Leopold at all. Still, having to hear about Eva regularly made the whole thing worse. It was almost suffocating to have to listen to.

"Thank you," Regina managed to say.

The King nodded, and then walked off to go greet some guests. After he was gone, Regina went over to the door and snuck out of the hall, needing some air.

* * *

Once Regina was outside she went over to her favorite spot where her apple tree stood. The young Queen took a deep breath to try and get rid of the suffocating feeling that seemed to surround her. This was just horrible. It wasn't enough that she had been forced into this marriage by her mother and that she had to live in the shadow of Eva. Now, her pregnancy was being compared to Eva's.

It was hard to believe that five minutes ago she had been not happy but content and now that moment was gone. Regina didn't even know why she even cared but for some reason it bothered her.

Regina then realized that her hands had moved over her stomach without her knowing it. The baby. Maybe that's why it bothered her so much; she was worried for her baby. What if the baby was compared to Snow and thought of as second best? She had been so busy trying to wrap her mind around becoming a mother; she had forgotten to really consider what life could be like for her child. By having this baby she could be effectively imprisoning both of them, not knowing what the future held was very frightening for her.

"Regina, sweetheart?"

The young woman turned around to see that her father had followed her outside. "Hi, Daddy."

"What's wrong?"

"Why can't I be happy for a whole day without it falling apart?"

"Regina, what happened?" Henry asked, concerned. "You seemed fine at dinner?"

"I was, but then the King began talking about Eva's pregnancy and it made me feel terrible."

Regina then felt herself tearing up; Henry moved toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Regina then shook her head and stared back at the apple tree. "I don't know Daddy. We both know I'm just a replacement."

Henry was silent for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to her. "Maybe things will be different after the baby's born."

"Not if the baby's constantly being compared to Snow," Regina said. "Daddy, if I'm going to have a baby I don't want my child to grow up being unhappy."

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe, but, Regina, you shouldn't let all this bother you. It's not good for you or the baby."

Regina smiled slightly, and then let out a breath. "Maybe, you're right."

"Give it time, Regina. Things will turn around, you'll see," Henry said, pulling his daughter into a hug. Regina then rested her head on his shoulder and hoped he would be right.

* * *

A few months later, things around the castle had been pretty quiet. The King was off on another trip while Regina remained at the castle along with Snow, who had stayed behind this time.

On this morning, Regina was spending some time with her horse Rocinante at the stables. Though she couldn't ride him anymore since the baby was due in three months, she still liked to go visit him. He was a great companion for her now as he always had been. Coming to the stables in the morning had become a ritual for her over the last few months.

It gave her some time away from the castle when she needed some space from Leopold and Snow. Thankfully, they hadn't been too irritating the last couple of months, at least no more than usual.

Regina went over to Rocinante with a brush in hand and began grooming him while he munched on some hay. She then paused and smiled at him.

"Is that yummy, boy?" the young woman asked the horse while patting his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Rocinante. You're always here for me, aren't you?"

After a couple more minutes of brushing, Regina stopped and moved closer to Rocinante's head and rubbed his nose. Sometimes while looking at Rocinante, she was reminded of Daniel and the days she would keep him company while he groomed the horses after a riding lesson. Those days seemed like such a long time ago now.

Regina then looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. It was obvious that she was pregnant now and a part of her couldn't believe that the last few months had gone by so quickly. Soon she'd get to meet her baby, something that terrified her, but it was also something she was looking forward to.

She still had her fears about becoming a mother but was trying to take it easy and not worry so much as her father had suggested. Some days were better than others but she was doing the best she could.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rocinante," Regina said, giving him one last pet before leaving the stall.

Regina then returned to her room and sat at her vanity to do her hair for the day. When she was just finishing up, she heard footsteps and looked in the mirror to see Snow walk in the room.

"Good morning, Regina," Snow greeted, coming closer to Regina.

"Good morning," Regina replied, offering her a little smile. "Don't you have your lessons soon?"

Regina hoped this would prompt Snow to go off on her way and leave her alone for a few hours.

"Yes, but they're not till a little later. Would you like to go for a walk with me, Regina?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I've just returned from a walk."

"Oh," the twelve-year-old princess said, feeling a little disappointed then she remembered what she saw on the way to Regina's room. "Then would you like to go see the nursery? I saw that they were setting up the crib."

"They are?" Regina questioned while turning slightly to Snow who nodded with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Regina and Snow walked a little ways down the hallway from Regina's room to what would be the baby's nursery. When they got there, the door was open; the servants and the craftsman who had brought the crib to the castle were just finishing up. When they noticed the Queen and Princess at the doorway they quickly filed out, bowing as they left.

Snow went into the room and walked around; looking at everything while Regina went over to the crib, which now occupied the center of the room. It was definitely fit for a royal baby. Regina traced the soft fabric that hung from the canopy, and then moved her hands to rest on her growing stomach when she felt the baby move.

"I think the baby will really like this room. Don't you think, Regina?" Snow asked, then noticed where Regina's hands were. "Is the baby kicking?"

"No, not right now," Regina answered, feeling like keeping the baby movements to herself. "And yes, I think the baby will like this room, too."

"I can't wait till the baby's here," Snow said. "What do you think it's going to be, a boy or girl?"

"I don't know, Snow." Though, that wasn't entirely true. Regina had given it some thought.

"I hope it's a girl. I'd love to have a little sister but a brother would be nice, too."

They then heard movement at the door and both looked to see Johanna standing there. "Snow, there you are. It's time for your lessons."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Regina," Snow said, then went with her nanny.

After Snow left, Regina looked back at the crib and tried to imagine what things would be like when her future son or daughter was in this room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter: The little princess will be born! Any guesses on her name? **

**Thanks for the feedback and everything. It's greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three months later, the new princess was at last born one fall afternoon. Regina was worn out from having just given birth a few minutes prior but she watched very closely, as the midwife brought her newborn daughter over to her.

"Would you like to hold her, Your Majesty?"

Regina nodded and the midwife shifted the baby, so that she could easily hand her over to the mother. The baby girl whimpered when she was passed over but soon quieted down. Regina took a deep breath after the bundle was placed in her arms as she took in the sight of her child. Her mouth stayed open slightly while she watched her daughter flex her little hands up by her face. She couldn't believe how small the baby was. Her little girl was perfect.

The young Queen felt a few tears roll down her face as she stared down at her daughter. There was no way she could have predicted she would feel this way months ago when she first found out she was pregnant. All of a sudden, the baby's face scrunched up and she let out a cry, startling Regina who looked up at the midwife, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay. Try holding her close and rocking her," the woman said.

Regina did as the midwife told her, and brought the baby closer then began to rock her. Sure enough, after a few minutes had passed, the baby stopped crying. After she was quiet again, Regina took one of her daughter's hands and stroked it. The baby opened her eyes somewhat and blinked a couple times, trying to adjust to the light.

"Hi," Regina said, not knowing what else to say.

The baby then continued to try and focus on her mother for a few more minutes. Regina smiled at her daughter, smiling brighter than she had in some time; she leaned down and gave the baby a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

That evening, Regina still sat in bed holding her daughter. The midwife had offered to put the baby in the nursery before she left so the Queen could get some sleep but Regina refused, wanting to spend more time with her daughter.

Regina looked up from the sleeping baby when she heard the door open slowly, to see that Johanna had stepped into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but Snow was wondering if she could come in and meet the baby."

"That would be fine, only for a few minutes, though," Regina replied. Though, she would prefer it if Snow didn't come in since she wanted to keep the baby to herself. She figured it would be better to get this out of the way, so Snow wouldn't continue asking.

Johanna nodded, before walking back out into the hallway and a minute later Snow entered the room. Her eyes lit up when she laid eyes on Regina and her new little sister in Regina's arms.

Snow walked over to the bed, making sure to be quiet as she did so; she gazed down at the baby with a smile, then looked up and smiled at her stepmother. Regina gave her a slight smile in return.

"She's pretty," Snow commented.

"She is," Regina agreed, looking back at her daughter.

"I'm so happy, she's here."

"Me, too, dear."

"What's her name?" Snow asked, very much wondering what her baby sister would be called.

Regina knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head while continuing to look at the newborn. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I'm sure you and Father will think of something good when he comes back home."

As per usual, Leopold was off on another trip. Regina was sure by now someone in the castle would have sent word to him that his second daughter had been born. Regina was glad he was away from the castle though; so she could focus on the baby and didn't have to deal with both him and Snow.

Regina looked over at Snow and nodded; then the door opened and Johanna walked into the room. "Snow, let's go. We should let your stepmother and sister rest."

"Okay," Snow said, though she didn't want to leave. "I'll see you later, Regina. Sleep well, little sister."

Snow touched the baby's arm gently, then went over to her nanny and waved goodbye before she left.

"Your Majesty, would you like me to ask for a bassinet to be moved in here so you can get some rest?" Joanna asked, sensing that Regina would prefer it if her daughter remained close by.

"Yes, thank you," Regina replied, noticing how tired she really was.

* * *

King Leopold's carriage arrived at the castle, three days after the baby's birth. As soon as he stepped outside the carriage, he saw his daughter running over to him.

"Daddy!" Snow called.

Leopold gave his daughter a hug. "Hi, Snow. I've missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Then the two of them started walking up the stairs to go inside the castle.

"So, I hear Regina had the baby." He had gotten a letter two days ago, informing him of his youngest daughter's birth.

"She did. The baby's really cute. I love her already."

"I'm glad to hear that, Snow," Leopold said. "Where are they, anyway?"

"They're in Regina's room."

"Okay, well, I think it's time I go meet your little sister." Snow smiled, and watched her father start up the stairs before she went off in search of Johanna.

Regina sat on the side of her bed watching her daughter sleep in the bassinet that had been put in her room. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw her maid walk in the room.

"Your Majesty, the King is here and is asking if he could see you and the baby."

"All right. Show him in," Regina nodded, changing her position on the bed so she could lie back.

The maid slipped out of the room and then the King appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Regina," he greeted. "I hope you're doing well.

"I am," Regina replied and watched as he looked in the bassinet that was a few feet in front of him.

"So, this is her."

"Yes, that's her."

"Mind if I…?" Leopold questioned, motioning to the bassinet to signal that he wanted to hold the baby.

"Of course not."

Leopold then reached into the bassinet and carefully picked up the sleeping baby. He smiled while looking at his daughter. "She's beautiful, Regina."

Regina smiled in reply and watched him rock their daughter. After a couple minutes Leopold walked over and placed the baby in her arms.

"I'll get started on planning the coronation ceremony for this little girl."

"Okay," Regina said. "Thank you."

* * *

When the baby was a week old, the coronation ceremony for the little princess was scheduled to take place. On this day, the great hall was once again filled with visitors and the royal family stood at the far end of the room by the thrones for the ceremony. Johanna, who had been standing off to the side, then brought the little princess over to Regina, who took her daughter in her arms so the coronation could begin.

"Thank you all for coming here today. We're pleased to introduce you to our new daughter and your Princess," Leopold said, gesturing to the baby in Regina's arms. "Amelia Rose."

The entire room then bowed for the Princess, who was resting contently in her mother's arms. Regina looked up briefly at the crowd before looking back at her daughter; she wished that the King had let her be the one to announce the baby's name, since he had let her choose it. Something, she was grateful to him for. Regina then shook it off, deciding not to dwell on it for her daughter's sake.

After the ceremony was over, Regina walked over to her father who had been standing close by.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Regina, I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You have a very sweet little girl there," Henry commented, gazing at his granddaughter. "Amelia is a beautiful name."

"Thank you, Daddy." Regina was very pleased with the name she had chosen. After the King had told her that she could name their daughter, she spent a day debating until she decided on Amelia Rose, thinking it suited the little girl well.

Amelia started to get fussy and Regina adjusted her. "I should take her to the nursery, she's probably getting tired."

"Well, she's had a big day."

"She has. I'll be back soon, Daddy."

Regina then left the great hall and took Amelia to the nursery. Once they were there, Regina put the now cooing baby in her crib.

"Goodnight, Amelia, I love you, my sweet girl," Regina said softly, while stroking her daughter's hand as the baby grasped her finger. She then made sure her daughter would be nice and warm before leaving the room.

* * *

Regina then decided to go to her room, believing this was the perfect opportunity to take care of something before returning to the party.

"Rumplestiltskin." Regina stood there for a few seconds before turning around to find her mentor sitting on a chair.

"Well, well, dearie. I hear today is quite a celebration," Rumplestiltskin said, standing up. "How's the little Princess?"

"There's something I need to tell you," Regina said, ignoring his question. "I can't practice magic anymore."

"Why not?"

"I have my daughter to look after now."

"Aw, you have your daughter to take care of, who is the sister of the girl who ruined your happiness. That sounds like a happy family to me."

Regina took a deep breath, feeling herself start to get angry.

"That's not important now. I'm done with magic," Regina stated firmly, believing this to be the right decision.

Rumplestiltskin knew he couldn't fight her on this, at least not now. "Very well dearie, but you will call upon me again. You'll see."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**To everyone who guessed that the baby's name was going to be Rose Red, very good guess. Her name is obviously somewhat inspired by Rose Red but I wanted to make it a little different. **

**As always, thank you for the feedback and everything. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story as Amelia gets older. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five years later

One night, Regina walked into her room having just come from the washroom and grabbed a book that was sitting on the nightstand. She then went over to the chair by the fireplace to read for a while before going to bed. When she was just about to sit down, she heard the door slam open and looked up to see her little girl running over to her.

Regina put the book down and opened her arms for her daughter. "Amelia."

Amelia ran into her mother's arms and was lifted off the ground so she could wrap her arms around Regina's neck.

"Amelia, honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The little girl said nothing and buried her face in Regina's shoulder.

Regina could sense that her daughter just wanted to be held before she answered the question, so she rubbed her back until Amelia loosened her grip and looked up at her. Regina smiled at her daughter and looked into the child's brown eyes, which lit up.

"Hi, Mama," Amelia said.

"Hi, sweet girl, now what's wrong? You're supposed to be in bed, I thought Johanna was tucking you in?" Amelia buried her face in Regina's shoulder again. "Amelia."

Regina then heard footsteps and looked over at the open door.

"I'm sorry. Your Majesty," Johanna said, out of breath from running around looking for the young princess. "It looks like she wants you tonight."

"Yes, it does," Regina agreed. "I'll take care of it. Thank you, Johanna."

Johanna left the room, leaving the mother and daughter alone. Amelia tilted back again so she could look at her mother and Regina chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"All right, sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." Amelia giggled in reply as they left her mother's room.

* * *

Regina carried her daughter to her room, which was now located on the floor below Regina's and across the hall from Snow's.

After they were in the room, Regina brought Amelia over to the large pink canopy bed and set her down on it. She then pulled the covers back so her daughter could get under them. Amelia snuggled up under the covers and lay back on the pillows, looking up at her mother.

"Are you comfy?" Amelia nodded, giving her mother a bright smile.

"Good," Regina said, pulling some of Amelia's fairly long dark hair behind her ear. She then thought of something they had nearly forgotten. "Amelia, are we forgetting something?"

Amelia knitted her eyebrows until she figured out what her mother was talking about. "My bear."

Regina smiled, then went over to get the teddy bear that had been moved over to a nearby chair. When she came back, Amelia took the bear and hugged it while Regina sat on the bed, making sure her daughter was tucked in properly.

"Okay, now it's time for you to go to bed."

"No, Mama," Amelia replied, shaking her head.

"No?"

"Story, please?"

"All right, what story would you like to hear?" Regina asked.

"The Princess and the Stable Boy."

Regina took a deep breath, knowing the story's true significance while Amelia did not. She had started telling this story to her daughter a few years ago and it had since become one of the little girl's favorites

"Okay, sweet girl," Regina said, and began to tell the story. "Once upon a time, there lived a Princess who loved horses. One day, her father hired a Stable Boy to help take care of the horses and give the Princess riding lessons. The Princess and the Stable Boy became very close, and she would stay late after her lessons to talk with him while he groomed the horses."

"And they fell in love?" Amelia asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes, they did. They were very happy but the Princess's mother wouldn't allow them to marry, which made the Princess very sad. One day, the Princess decided she wanted to run away with the Stable Boy and asked him to marry her. He said yes and the two of them ran away together."

Regina paused, feeling emotions rise in her brought on by the story and what she wished had happened. The loss of Daniel still weighed heavily on her mind, even though it had been almost seven years since his death.

"And they lived happily after ever," Amelia finished, smiling.

"Yes, they did," Regina replied, stroking her daughter's hair again, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight. I love you, Amelia."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Regina smiled, feeling the sadness start to leave her at hearing her daughter say those words.

She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Amelia. Though, having a life she hadn't wanted was very hard, her daughter made it considerably more bearable.

"Goodnight, now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Regina said, referring to the family's annual trip the summer palace, which she knew her daughter was very excited about.

Amelia turned onto her side and curled up while continuing to hug her bear. Regina stood up and was about to move the candle when Amelia spoke up.

"No, Mama, I don't like the dark."

"I know, don't worry. I'm just moving it over here. See." Regina then moved the candle across the nightstand so it wouldn't be too close to the bed.

Amelia laid her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes. Regina watched her for a minute, making sure she would fall asleep okay before heading back over to the door.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Princess Amelia was busily playing with her toys while Johanna was packing the Princess's things, along with two other maids. Amelia sat on her rocking horse, rocking back and forth. Though it wasn't a real horse, she felt very proud of herself for riding it like her mother did with Rocinante.

"Look, Johanna. I can ride a horse."

Johanna looked over at the little girl and smiled. "Well, look at you."

Amelia then got off the rocking horse and went over to her nanny. "Johanna, do you want to play with me?"

"I'm sorry, Princess Amelia, I can't right now, remember? We have to pack for the trip."

"Oh, yeah."

"How about you go pick out some of your toys to bring with you?" Johanna suggested, feeling the five-year-old needed something to do.

"Okay." Amelia walked over to where her toys were kept and started making a pile. After she was satisfied that she had all the toys she wanted, she looked back over at Johanna. "Is this good?"

"Yes, Amelia, that's good," Johanna replied, motioning for a maid to go over and put the toys in a chest.

Amelia then climbed on to her bed and began to jump on it while she watched the adults pack.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" The little girl turned toward the voice and saw her sister at the door.

"Snow!"

Snow went over to the bed and grabbed Amelia, spinning her little sister around once, making her laugh before setting her down on the floor. Despite their age difference, the two sisters had a close relationship, Amelia looked up to her older sister and Snow enjoyed spending time with the little girl. Most of the time anyway, since Amelia had a lot of energy and Snow sometimes found herself having trouble keeping up with her.

"Are you excited about going to the Summer Palace?" Snow asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I want to go swimming."

"I'm sure we can do that."

"And build a sandcastle?"

"Of course," Snow replied.

Amelia hugged her sister, obviously pleased by her sister's responses. Snow gave a chuckle, enjoying seeing how excited Amelia was by this.

"Snow, do you want to see the toys I'm bringing?" Amelia asked, tugging on Snow's dress.

The seventeen-year-old nodded and let her sister lead her over to the chest filled with the toys that she had picked out.

A few minutes later, Regina walked into her daughter's room and saw Amelia at the far end of the room showing Snow something.

"Amelia, are you almost ready to go?"

Amelia and Snow both turned around when they heard Regina's voice. Amelia then got up and went over to her mother.

"Yes, I was showing Snow the toys I'm bringing."

"Oh, really?" Regina questioned, flicking her daughter's nose, lovingly. Snow smiled and nodded to her stepmother.

"I should probably go find Father. I'll see you both in a bit." Snow said after she was standing.

"Bye, dear," Regina replied as Snow left the room.

Her dislike for Snow hadn't faded over the last five years. How could it when she still thought of Daniel often? Regina was glad Snow was older now and wasn't quite so demanding of attention as she used to be. It was Amelia taking up most of her attention now, which of course she didn't mind. Focusing on her daughter seemed to help her put her anger aside, since it gave her something to keep her occupied and someone to love.

"Your Majesty, Princess, sorry to interrupt, but what party dress do you want to take with you?" Johanna asked Amelia, while holding up two dresses.

Amelia looked at them for a minute before pointing to the dark blue one. "That one."

"Okay, Princess." Johanna then moved to pack the dress with the other clothes.

"I want to do it," Amelia said, suddenly.

Regina smiled at her daughter wanting to have some independence, then watched as Johanna handed the five-year-old her dress so that she could lay it where the other dresses were.

"All right, Amelia. Come on, we should get to the carriages," Regina said.

"Okay, Mama." Amelia went over to her mother and took her hand. The the two of them walked out into the hallway and Regina laughed as her daughter started skipping instead of walking. Her little girl had truly brought happiness back into her life.

* * *

Soon Regina and Amelia arrived outside where the carriages awaited them. Leopold and Snow were already there in the midst of a conversation when the other two walked over to them.

"Hi, Daddy," Amelia greeted.

"Hi, honey," Leopold said, turning his attention to his youngest daughter. "Are we ready to go?"

Regina nodded in reply along with Snow and then Leopold called one of his men over. "I believe we're ready to depart."

The guard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The various guards and servants started scrambling about to finish getting everything ready for the family's journey. The last of the luggage was loaded into the third carriage as the drivers of the first two carriages took their place. When the royal family traveled to the summer palace, they rode in more than one carriage so they wouldn't be too cramped for the long journey. Once things were ready, two of the guards opened the doors for the family.

"Amelia, do you want to ride with us or with Regina?" Snow asked, before getting into the carriage with her father just in case her sister wanted to ride with them.

"Mommy," Amelia said clinging onto Regina, who smiled and put an arm around her daughter.

"Okay, I'll see you when we get there," Snow smiled, then climbed in after Leopold while Amelia waved to her father and sister.

"Come along, Amelia," Regina said, guiding the little girl over to the second carriage, a few feet behind them.

Regina helped Amelia up into the carriage so she wouldn't fall and then climbed in after her. After they were inside, the guards closed the carriage doors and the drivers flicked the reins so that the horses would start moving. By evening they would be at the summer palace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very fluffy chapter. There will be more to come before things pick up again. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. They make my day. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first few hours of the journey to the summer palace went by smoothly. The family only stopped once in a village so that they could have lunch and greet a crowd of villagers, before continuing on their way.

It was late afternoon now and Amelia was fast asleep with her head on her mother's lap. Regina reached down and stroked her daughter's hair as she slept soundly. She couldn't believe how big her little daughter was getting, it seemed like only yesterday she had been a tiny baby, now she was five-years-old with quite the little personality. Regina smiled, thinking about how rambunctious Amelia was but also how sweet and loving she could be as well.

Her little girl was growing up fast but Regina hoped she would keep the qualities that she loved about her. Regina then thought about the first time they had brought Amelia to the summer palace, when she was one-year-old; she remembered being nervous about Amelia being around the lake that was next to palace. Luckily, there had been no accidents and Amelia enjoyed splashing around in the calm tide, squealing when the water would touch her feet.

After a couple more minutes of reminiscing, Regina felt Amelia stir. Her daughter then lifted her head and looked up at her mother with sleepy eyes.

"Mama," Amelia said, rubbing her eyes to help get rid of the groggy feeling from having just woken up.

"Hi, sweet girl, did you have a nice nap?"

Amelia nodded, then sat up completely and looked outside the carriage window before asking. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, only a few more hours left."

Amelia let out a huff of air and gave a look that suggested she was feeling a little impatient.

"Mama, were you reading?" Amelia asked, upon seeing the open book on the other side of her mother.

"I was, then I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well you, mostly," Regina smiled, making her daughter smile as well. "I was thinking about our trip to the summer palace when you were a baby."

"I'm not a baby, Mama," the five-year-old said. "I'm a big girl."

"I know." Regina pulled Amelia on to her lap, before continuing. "…but you'll always be my baby."

Regina kept her arms around her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, making Amelia giggle.

* * *

A few hours later, the carriages arrived at the summer palace and the servants who worked there were waiting outside to greet the royal family. Once they came to a stop, the carriage doors were opened and one of the men offered his hand so Amelia could get down easier.

"There you are, Your Highness."

"Amelia, what do you say to the nice man?" Regina asked, coming out of the carriage.

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Princess."

Amelia looked back at her mother, who nodded, signaling to Amelia that she did well by thanking the man. The young girl then looked around at the castle and its surroundings until Regina took her hand, and led her over to where Leopold and Snow were greeting the servants.

"Hello, Your Majesty," the servants greeted with a bow when they saw Regina.

"Hello."

Leopold then looked over at his youngest daughter standing beside her mother.

"I'm sure you remember, Princess Amelia," Leopold said. "I bet she's grown quite a bit since you last saw her."

"She has," the head housekeeper said. "Hello, Princess."

Amelia then hid halfway behind her mother, feeling shy all of a sudden, which earned a chuckle from the adults. Regina squeezed her daughter's hand to comfort her since she was obviously feeling nervous around the people she hadn't seen in almost a year.

Leopold then started a conversation with the servants while Regina turned around to talk to Amelia.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you scared of the people?" Amelia shook her head "no" but Regina knew better and used her finger to tilt her daughter's chin up to look at her.

"It's all right, sweet girl, they're very nice. I promise, but you can stay close to me if you like though, okay?" Regina tickled her daughter's chin making her smile.

Regina looked up to see Snow approaching them; Snow tapped Amelia on the shoulder so she would turn around.

"Hey, did you and Regina have a nice carriage ride?" Snow asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Would you like to come explore the palace with me? The servants said they put up a new swing for us, we could go and see it."

"Okay, Mama, may I please go with Snow?"

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit," Regina said, though she was ever so slightly hesitant due to her daughter's moment of shyness.

Snow took Amelia's hand and the two sisters ran off into the palace while carefully navigating past the servants, who were unpacking the family's luggage from the carriage. Johanna, who had spent the journey in the third carriage riding next to the driver, nodded as she went past Regina on her way to go follow after the two princesses.

* * *

The next morning, Regina and Amelia sat outside in the courtyard enjoying a nice breakfast when Snow walked outside and greeted them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Snow," Amelia greeted, and then took a bite of fruit from her plate.

"I trust you both slept well."

Regina gave her stepdaughter a nod, then continued working on her breakfast. Snow had noticed the decrease in interaction between her and Regina in recent years; she didn't understand why that was, but it seemed like every time she tried to talk her stepmother, it was like she was talking to a wall. The only time she felt she saw the young woman who had saved her life anymore was when Regina was around her own daughter. Though her relationship with Regina was distant at best, Snow liked seeing her smile around Amelia, she could tell that Regina loved her daughter very much.

Snow was then interrupted from her thoughts when she saw her father coming over to them.

"Daddy!" Amelia said after she noticed Leopold coming over to them as well.

Amelia got up from her chair and went over to see her father, who laughed and picked her up.

"Hello, sweetheart," Leopold said, cuddling his youngest daughter.

"Good morning, Father. Would you care to join us?" Snow asked.

"Thank you, Snow, but I already ate. I have some business to attend to today." Snow nodded in understanding.

Leopold gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek and swung her around twice before setting her down on the ground while the girl's mother looked on. Regina's relationship with the King, or lack thereof, hadn't changed much since their daughter was born, as she couldn't change the fact that their marriage was a farce and that they didn't love each other. They just shared a child now but Regina was relieved that Leopold clearly loved Amelia as much as he did Snow.

"You have fun today, Amelia." The little girl nodded in reply.

"I hope you ladies have a good day. I'll see you all at dinner." Leopold then went off to go have a meeting with his royal advisors.

"Bye, Daddy," Amelia said as he left.

"Amelia, don't forget to finish your breakfast," Regina said, and the little girl ran back over to her seat next to her mother to finish her meal.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Snow and Amelia were playing in the lake by the palace, which was one of their favorite pastimes.

Snow held her little sister up as she practiced her swimming; Amelia still needed someone to help her since it was still new to her. Snow was sure though that before she knew it, her sister would be swimming right beside her.

Amelia then came up for air from swimming underwater and Snow moved her arms so she could hold the little girl up in a more secure position, even though the part of the lake they were in wasn't very deep.

"How did I do, Snow?"

"Very well, I think soon you'll be ready to swim on your own," Snow replied.

"Then I'll be able to swim like you."

"Yes, you will."

"Can I swim on my back now, Snow?" Amelia asked.

"Sure." Snow then helped Amelia lie down on her back in the water, while keeping her arms under her to help keep her sister afloat.

Amelia closed her eyes against the sun's glare while Snow thought about how nice it was to be at the summer palace. She had always loved it here, especially since her father had it built for her mother. So in a way, being here made her feel closer to her mother.

Snow looked back down when she felt her sister looking up at her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how nice it is here."

"It's pretty, I love the lake," Amelia agreed.

"Me, too, Amelia." Snow then waded a bit through the water with her sister. "So what do you want to do now? Shall, we go build that sandcastle we talked about?"

"Okay!"

Snow then took Amelia back ashore to the little beach that sat beside the lake and the sisters went to work on building the sandcastle.

"Amelia, how about you go get some wet sand so it will stick together better?" Snow said, handing her one of the buckets.

Amelia went a few feet down to the shore and gathered some wet sand for the sandcastle. The five-year-old kicked the water around for a minute before looking up at her sister with a wide grin.

"Hey, Snow," Amelia said after she put the bucket down on the ground.

"Hmm, what it is?" Snow asked, and the second she turned around she was met by a splash of water.

Amelia laughed, happy she was able to surprise her older sister. Snow got up, then proceeded to chase Amelia around the beach as the two of them laughed and splashed each other in the shallow end of the water.

A little while later they had finally finished the castle and stuck a shell on it for a flag.

"There, it's perfect," the seventeen-year old said. "I think we did a nice job, don't you think?"

"I like it." Snow put her arm around her little sister as they smiled at each other.

"Amelia!" They both turned around to see Regina standing at the top of the hill, calling for her daughter.

Amelia looked back at her sister. "Go on," Snow said.

The little girl then scampered up the hill to go meet mother while Snow lay back on her towel to enjoy the view.

* * *

Regina watched her daughter climb up the path leading up the hill from the beach. When Amelia finally reached the top she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Mama!" Amelia said, happily.

Regina held her daughter close and didn't mind that her swimming dress was still a bit damp.

"Hi, sweet girl. Did you have fun with Snow?"

"Yes, we went swimming, built a sandcastle and I splashed her."

"You did," Regina said, pretending to be shocked by this when really she was rather amused by it and Amelia nodded in reply.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to play with me?"

"I would love nothing more," Regina said. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"Can you push me on the swing?"

"All right, sweet girl, whatever you want," Regina replied, setting her daughter down.

The child then ran over to the swing, which hung from a tree in the courtyard followed closely behind by her mother. Regina lifted her daughter on to the swing and pushed her while Amelia swung back and forth, laughing with happiness and Regina couldn't help but join her.

* * *

**Another fluffy chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading! **

**As always thanks for the feedback and everything I greatly appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Years Later

Nineteen-year-old Snow White sat at her vanity one morning, getting ready for the day. As she was doing her hair, she looked in the mirror and could see the various trunks placed around the room. Today, Snow and her father were leaving on one of their trips to go visit some of the villages in the kingdom. Snow always looked forward to these trips since she got to meet her people and of course spend time with her father.

Snow was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Snow smiled, knowing it was most likely a certain seven-year-old.

"Come in," Snow said, placing a clip in her hair to keep it place.

The door opened, and sure enough her little sister walked into the room with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, Snow," Amelia greeted.

"Good morning, Amelia." Snow then looked around and asked, "Where's Johanna?"

Amelia shushed her older sister and put a finger to her lips, which broke out into a mischievous smile a moment later. Snow knew what this meant: Amelia had snuck away from Johanna before getting her hair done, apparently. Snow observed, noticing her sister's dark curls were unbrushed and hanging loosely.

"Amelia, would you like me to do your hair?" Amelia nodded and then climbed on her sister's lap.

Snow pulled out various colored ribbons from a box and Amelia picked out a light blue one. Snow then combed her sister's hair and tied it back with the ribbon. After she finished doing the seven-year-old's hair, she looked at her sister's brown eyes, which were shining and she could tell that Amelia was happy.

"Thank you," Amelia said politely.

"You're very welcome," Snow replied. "You look very pretty."

Amelia looked around the room and noticed the luggage, causing her smile to fade. She knew Snow and their father were going on another trip, which was hard on the little girl since she missed them when they were away. She was always told they wouldn't be gone long but it always seemed much longer than it was to her.

"When are you and Father leaving?

"After breakfast, I believe."

Amelia looked down at the ground and Snow sensed her sister was upset about this, so she put her arms around her.

"We'll be back in four days and I know you and Regina will have a nice time together," Snow said, believing this would cheer the little girl up.

Amelia then brightened back up at the sound of this, remembering she and her mother would have the castle to themselves for a few days, which she was very much looking forward to.

"Do you think Mommy will take me horseback riding?" Amelia asked.

"I imagine she will. The weather's getting warmer now but you'll have to ask her," Snow said, reminding Amelia to ask Regina herself, but she had a feeling her stepmother would enjoy that. "Come on, Amelia, we should get to the dining room for breakfast."

Amelia slid off her sister's lap and then the two of them left the room.

* * *

After they had walked into the hallway, Amelia touched her sister's arm and yelled, "Tag, you're it!" She then sped off and Snow ran after her, playing along with Amelia's game.

Amelia ran down the stone staircase, and barely paid attention when Snow told her to be careful. The little girl jumped when she reached the bottom step without missing a beat and briefly glanced behind her to see where Snow was on the steps before continuing on. The next thing, she knew she had bumped into someone and was on the ground. Amelia glanced up to see who she had run into and saw her father standing there, looking a bit startled.

"Daddy."

"Amelia, are you all right?" Leopold asked as he helped his youngest daughter to her feet.

"I'm fine," Amelia answered, having recovered very quickly from the shock of falling down.

Leopold chucked, "Now, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was playing a game with Snow."

"I see that," Leopold remarked, seeing Snow come around the corner, looking out of breath from running after her sister. "Good morning, Snow."

"Good morning, Father," Snow greeted.

"Come along, you two. Breakfast is ready for us." Amelia took her father's hand as he led his daughters to the dining room.

Amelia then climbed into her chair next to her mother's, which was still empty, but not for long because a few minutes later Queen Regina walked into the dining room.

Regina's eyes locked with her daughter's the second she walked into the dining room.

"Mommy," Amelia greeted and Regina went over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart."

The Queen felt tears forming in her eyes as she sat down at the table and her breakfast was placed in front of her. She then glanced up when she heard Snow's voice over the rustling of servants bringing more plates to the table. Leopold and Snow were obviously engaged in a conversation and had yet to notice she had entered the room. Regina was so relieved they were leaving within the next two hours, she couldn't stand the thought of dealing with them today of all days. Regina narrowed her eyes at them briefly before looking back down.

The seven-year-old looked up from her plate after swallowing and noticed that her mother looked kind of sad. Regina's eyes then met her daughter's again and she gave her a small smile before eating some more of her breakfast. After Regina looked away again, Amelia was certain that her mother was upset about something, though she didn't know what.

* * *

A few hours later after Amelia completed her lessons for the morning she hurried upstairs in search of her mother. The King and Snow had left shortly after breakfast and Amelia was eager to have some alone time with her mother while they were away. She had already begun thinking about things they could do together.

After she reached the floor her mother's room was on, she ran over to the door, pushed it open and went inside.

"Mommy?" she called out but found no sign of her mother. "Mama?"

Amelia's eyes then fell on her mother's jewelry box, which was placed in the center of the vanity, and was open slightly. The seven-year-old went across the room to the vanity and was about to open the box completely when she heard her mother's voice.

"Amelia, what are you doing in here?" Regina asked, coming over to her daughter.

"I came to see you."

Regina smiled and stroked her daughter's hair before sitting down at the vanity. She then took off the necklace where she kept the engagement ring Daniel had given her and placed it back in the box. Today was the anniversary of Daniel's death and the loss of him always hit Regina harder than it did on any other day.

"That's sweet of you. Have your father and Snow left?"

"Yes, they left after breakfast," Amelia replied, remembering Regina had disappeared after breakfast and wasn't there when they left.

Regina was very thankful when the anniversary would fall on a day where the King and Snow were away on a trip so she wouldn't have to be around them. Their presence made her feel even worse than she already felt, almost mocking her by reminding her of what she had lost, along with Daniel. She didn't mind her daughter's company so much, as she was a great source of comfort. Especially, when she was a toddler and would nap in Regina's arms. Last year, however, Amelia had been away visiting Regina's father and wasn't present on this particular date.

"Good. Thank you."

"Mommy, do you want to go horseback riding?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not feeling up for it today," Regina said, the last thing she wanted to do was horseback ride with memories of Daniel occupying her mind.

"Oh," the little girl said, doing her best not to appear disappointed. "We could play inside."

Regina took a deep breath, feeling bad since her daughter clearly wanted to spend time with her but she just wasn't in the right frame of mind. It wasn't Amelia's fault, as she still didn't know what had happened. She was just a child and Regina felt it was best to keep it from her—at least for now.

Regina turned toward her daughter and took her hands. "I'm really sorry, Amelia. Not today, how about you go see Johanna?"

"But…"

"Amelia, please," Regina pleaded, trying her best not to start crying in front of her daughter but the tears were already starting to fall down her face.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" Amelia asked, seeing the tears well up in her mother's eyes.

"It's nothing. Go along and find Johanna."

"But, Mommy, why are you sad?"

"Amelia," Regina snapped, sounding a lot sterner than she had meant to. She then softened her voice before continuing, "Please go."

Amelia was a little frightened by the tone in Regina's voice, having not experienced it before and ran out of the room.

* * *

After leaving Regina's room, Amelia ran outside and went to sit by the apple tree. The young princess stayed there for who knows how long, watching her shadow move as she swung her legs out in front of her and back down again. She didn't know why her mother snapped at her but it made her feel like she did something wrong. All she wanted to do was help her mother feel better. The little girl didn't know what to make of this; it was all very confusing to her.

"Amelia, what are you doing out here?" Amelia looked up and saw her grandfather standing a few feet in front of her.

"Grandpa," Amelia said in a small voice, causing Henry to go over and sit beside her.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Henry asked, he had noticed that his granddaughter seemed sad based on her posture when he had arrived in the gardens. He had been looking for his daughter and was surprised to see Amelia outside without Regina or her nanny.

"Mommy's mad at me."

"Oh, why would you think that?"

"She yelled at me," Amelia said, with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, honey, come here," Henry soothed, pulling his granddaughter closer to him. "I'm sure your mother didn't mean it."

"Why is she so sad, Grandpa?"

Henry had to think about his answer before saying it, since he had a pretty good idea why Regina was sad and knew Amelia didn't know.

"I don't know, Amelia. Everyone gets sad sometimes. She's probably just having a bad day."

"So, I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Of course not, your mother loves you very much." Henry gave his granddaughter a kiss on her head. "And I love you, too."

"I love you, too, Grandpa."

Henry smiled in reply. "How about you go make a picture for your mother, I'm sure she'd like that."

"Okay," Amelia said, perking back up. She then leaped off the bench and headed back inside the castle.

* * *

That night Regina walked into her daughter's room and stood in the doorway as Johanna tucked Amelia in bed.

Johanna glanced up and noticed Regina at the door. "Goodnight, Princess."

After Johanna left, Regina set foot into the room and Amelia looked up, watching as her mother moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Hi, sweet girl."

Regina felt terrible about what happened earlier and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she made things right with her daughter.

"Hi, Mommy," Amelia said wearily.

"So I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so sorry, Amelia, I really am."

Amelia then reached behind the pillow next to her and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I made you a picture, to help you feel better."

Regina took the picture from her daughter and smiled when she saw the drawing Amelia made of them picking apples together.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it."

Amelia smiled at her mother then asked, "Are you feeling better, Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart I am," Regina said, which was mostly true, she was feeling better than she had been earlier.

"Why were you sad?"

"Well, years ago I lost someone I cared about, and I was just really missing them today," Regina explained in simplest terms for her daughter's sake.

"And they're not coming back?"

"No, sweetheart, they're not."

Amelia sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Regina held her daughter close for several minutes

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Thank you," Regina said. "I love you, Amelia."

"I love you, too."

Regina pulled back and looked into her daughter's eyes. "And tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together, okay?" Amelia nodded enthusiastically which made Regina chuckle.

Amelia then moved to lie back down and Regina kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweet girl."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be happier, I promise. I felt this one was needed for future storyline purposes. **

**Thank you for the feedback, it really means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After tucking in the Young Princess, Regina returned to her room and shut the door behind her. She then went over to the mirror and took out the pins that held her hair up, as she did so, she smiled slightly thinking about her daughter. Amelia was happy again and seemed to have recovered from getting snapped at earlier. Regina still felt horrible about doing that but felt like she did all she could do to for her daughter.

Tomorrow they would spend the whole day together and the Queen decided she would take the child horseback riding, remembering that she had wanted to today. Regina continued to muse on what else she and her daughter could do for the remainder of their time alone at the castle. Whatever they ended up doing, she was certain that they would enjoy each other's company. Regina then thought about her life before Amelia was born, when being in the castle felt like a prison and being left alone made her feel like she would go insane. Now that Amelia was in the picture, she didn't feel that way—she was much less lonely. In fact, she loved it when the King and Snow were gone so that she could have Amelia all to herself.

They were a family, just her and Amelia, despite what was presented to the kingdom. Regina knew Amelia loved her father and sister and she didn't fault her daughter for that, since she knew that she held a very special spot in her child's life, one that no one could take away from her. Still, there were times Regina wished her family had been more like what she had dreamt it would be. Regina glanced down at her jewelry box, opened it and lifted out the necklace with Daniel's ring attached to it. She took in a breath as she stared at the ring, longingly.

"I miss you, Daniel."

Regina then brought the ring to her lips before placing it back in the box.

* * *

The next morning Amelia woke up early and practically jumped out of bed. She could barely contain her excitement at spending the day with her mother. The young girl went over and opened the door, not bothering to wait for Johanna to come in and check on her as she did every morning. After leaving her room, she ran straight to her mother's room and pushed open the door. Once she saw that her mother was still sleeping, Amelia tiptoed across the floor, trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Regina before she was ready to.

The seven-year-old then, as carefully as she could, pulled herself onto the bed—which sunk slightly under her weight. After she was up, the child made sure Regina hadn't woken up before she crawled over to the other side where her mother was sleeping on her side.

Amelia moved Regina's long hair from her face and saw her mother's eyebrows scrunch up.

"Mommy, wake up."

Regina rolled over onto her back and her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Amelia sitting there.

"Good morning, sweet girl," Regina said.

"Morning."

Amelia crawled underneath the covers and wrapped her arms around Regina who opened her arms for her. Regina held her daughter in a tight hug and kissed her forehead as the little girl rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's nice when it's just us." Amelia nodded in agreement.

They stayed like this for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Johanna then rushed in the room, looking a bit frantic. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, have you seen…?" Her eyes then fell on Amelia, who was sitting on the bed with the Queen.

Amelia let out a giggle, knowing her nanny had been looking for her.

"As you can see, Amelia's safe. Thank you, Johanna."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Johanna was about to leave when Regina spoke up again.

"Johanna, would you tell my maid to bring our breakfast up here today. The Princess and I will be having breakfast in bed."

"Of course, Your Majesty, Princess," Johanna smiled, before walking out of the room.

Regina then looked back at her daughter who was smiling brightly.

"Really, Mommy? We're going to eat breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, we are," Regina replied. "You're going to need your energy today, because I thought we could spend the afternoon horseback riding."

"Yay!" Amelia exclaimed and gave her mother a hug.

* * *

After they finished their breakfast, the mother and daughter walked hand-in-hand out to the gardens and were greeted by the fresh morning air.

"So when are we going horseback riding?" Amelia asked.

"Patience," Regina reminded her daughter. "We'll be going soon. I thought it would be a good idea to pick some apples, so we can have something to eat if we get hungry on the ride."

"Okay," Amelia said, satisfied with her mother's explanation.

They then approached the apple tree, a place they would come to a lot together. Amelia had taken her first steps by this tree, another reason why it was so special to Regina besides it being her preferred spot to go when she needed to think.

Regina handed her daughter the basket she had brought out with them and Amelia set the basket down on the short fence that surrounded the tree.

The Queen reached up and picked an apple from the tree and held it for a couple minutes before looking over at her daughter who was attempting to reach for an apple on a low branch.

"Amelia."

The Young Princess turned around to face her mother. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Did you know I've had this apple tree since I was around your age?"

"You were my age?" Amelia asked in amazement, her mind not fully capable of picturing her mother as a child.

Regina chuckled in response. "Yes."

"Did you pick apples with your mommy?"

"Not so much. My mother didn't spend that much time with me," Regina said, honesty. "At least not in the way your grandfather did."

"I'm glad you spend time with me."

Regina smiled, walked over to her daughter and used her finger to tilt the girl's chin upward. "Amelia, you know I'll always be there for you, right?"

"I know," Amelia smiled. "Mommy, can you help me reach that apple?"

Regina looked up to where her daughter was pointing and nodded, "Of course."

The Queen lifted the seven-year-old up, with some difficulty since she was getting a little heavy. Amelia grasped the apple she had wanted and then her mother lowered her back to the ground.

"Does this one look good, Mommy?"

"That's a great one, Amelia," Regina commented.

"Thank you," the Princess said, remembering to be polite.

The two of them continued to pick apples for a little while longer until the basket was mostly full.

"Okay, Amelia, I think we have enough," Regina said while picking up the basket.

Amelia then walked with her mother back through the gardens to the courtyard. "Mommy, are we going to bring one of the apples for Rocinante?"

"We can, if you like."

"I think he'd like one," Amelia said.

"I think you're right about that, sweetheart."

Amelia took off running as they approached the courtyard; feeling wrapped up in the excitement of going horseback riding and needed to run.

"Amelia, please be careful," Regina warned as her daughter started up the stairs.

"I will."

Just when Regina felt herself relax, Amelia tripped near the top of the stairs and landed on her knees.

"Amelia!" Regina called, and ran after her daughter and knelt beside her on the stairs as she listened to her daughter cry.

"Mommy, it hurts," Amelia said, through her tears as she held her knee.

"Let me see it," Regina said, softly.

The Young Princess then moved her hands covering her knee, so her mother could see the ripped tights and bloody knee. Regina pulled her daughter into a hug as the child started to cry again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't careful."

"It's okay, sweet girl. It's not your fault. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Regina said, helping her daughter up and carried her back inside.

* * *

After they were inside, Regina told a maid to bring her some supplies to heel her daughter's injury and then she took Amelia to the drawing room.

Regina set her daughter down on the couch and looked at the injury once again; it wasn't too bad, just a scrapped knee and the bleeding looked to have mostly stopped on its own.

"You'll be okay, Amelia," Regina said, remembering the last time her daughter had injured herself like this. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

Regina kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll take care of it, sweet girl. Don't worry."

Amelia gave her mother a slight smile and then the maid walked into the room with a tray that held healing supplies on it.

"Here you are, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Regina dismissed the maid and then reached over for the cloth that the maid was kind enough to have soaked in water.

"Mommy, we can still go horseback riding, right?" Amelia asked, worried that since she got hurt her mother wouldn't let her ride anymore.

"Of course, sweetheart," Regina said. "You'll be better in no time."

Regina used the cloth to wash the blood off her daughter's knee, she then took a bottle, which had healing herbs in it and sprinkled them on the wound before grabbing a larger piece of cloth.

"There, all better," Regina said after she wrapped the cloth around her daughter's knee and made sure it was tight enough.

Amelia smiled at her mother, letting her know she was feeling better. Then they heard a noise and looked over to see that Johanna had entered the room.

"Sweetheart, how about you go with Johanna and get changed, then we'll go to the stables?"

"Okay," Amelia said, hopping up from the couch and left with her nanny.

* * *

A little while later the Queen and Princess arrived at the castle's stables. Regina pulled open the door to Rocinante's stall and Amelia went under her mother's arm so she could walk in first.

"Hi, Rocinante!" Amelia greeted the horse. "I brought you something."

Amelia held out an apple for the horse and giggled at the feeling of his lips when he took the apple from her hand.

Regina chuckled, watching her daughter interact with her beloved horse.

"Hey, there boy," Regina said while she petted his nose. "Come on, Amelia. Let's get him ready for the ride."

Amelia helped her mother as best she could, which mainly consisted of brushing him.

After Rocinante was tacked up, Regina led him outside, called for a worker to come over and helped with getting Amelia on the horse before she mounted the horse herself.

"Here you go, Princess," the man said as he lifted Amelia and placed her on the saddle in front of her mother.

Regina held on to Amelia as she readjusted herself to be in more secure position. Once the young girl had her balance, she grabbed hold of Rocinante's mane and her mother reached around her to take hold of the reins.

"Are you ready to go Amelia?"

"Yes!" Amelia replied, enthusiastically.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Regina told the worker before she tapped Rocinante's side with her boots, signaling for him to start walking.

They then started down the path that the Royals would use for trail rides. After they reached the bottom of a small hill, Regina looked down at her daughter who was smiling, brightly. Clearly, happy they were finally going on their ride.

Amelia looked up at her mother, feeling Regina's eyes on her. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome. Now, hold on tight," Regina told her daughter before making Rocinante move into a trot as they went further down the path.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took longer than usual I've been busy with exams. Now that things are calming down I should be able to update quicker. **

**Things will be picking up with this story very soon. I hope you guys are just as excited as I am. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Regina and Amelia sat outside in the gardens on a blanket they had brought out with them for a picnic. After they finished eating, they continued to lay on the blanket as Regina read one of her daughter's favorite books to her. When she got to the last page, she paused, thinking about how wonderful these last two days had been. It had been so peaceful; Regina wished it could last forever.

"Mommy?"

Regina turned her head to look at the young girl. "Hmm?"

"Are you going to keep reading?" Amelia asked, puzzled as to why her mother had stopped reading for a couple minutes.

"Oh, yes, of course." Regina started from where she had left off until she reached the end of the book. She then closed it and set it down on the ground. "The end."

Amelia who had been lying on her back, looking up at the sky while her mother read to her, rolled over onto her side.

"I like that story."

Regina chuckled. "I know you do."

Amelia glanced back up at the sky. "Mommy, look: that cloud looks like a bunny."

Regina looked in the direction Amelia was pointing to and sure enough, she could spot the cloud that sort of resembled a bunny.

"Indeed it does."

Amelia giggled, then suddenly got up from the blanket and wandered over to the grass with her arm raised. After she made certain her mother was watching, the young Princess moved into a cartwheel. She slipped a bit at the end but quickly recovered her balance and then ran back over to Regina, who held out her arms out for her.

Regina took her daughter into her arms as Amelia sat on her lap.

"Did you see my cartwheel, Mommy?"

"I did but remember if you're going to be running around like that, be careful," Regina said, gesturing to Amelia's bandaged knee.

"I will, Mama," Amelia paused before asking, "Can we stay here forever?"

"If you like," Regina smiled at her daughter who smiled in return.

They then looked up when they heard footsteps and saw Henry walking over to them. Amelia got up from Regina's lap and went over to him.

"Grandpa," Amelia greeted and Henry lifted her up as she hugged him.

"Good afternoon, Amelia." Henry then looked over at Regina. "Sweetheart."

"Hello, Father," Regina said. "I didn't know you were coming here."

"Well, I wanted to surprise my two girls."

"Thank you, Daddy," Regina said, happy to see her father unexpectedly. For now she was around the two people she cared about the most.

"Speaking of surprises, I have something for my favorite granddaughter."

Amelia's jaw dropped slightly, and then burst into a big smile.

"What is it?"

Henry put Amelia down and said, "Follow me."

The Queen and Princess followed Henry to the stables and once they were there, Henry told Regina to cover Amelia's eyes.

After the young girl's eyes were covered, Regina watched as one of the stable workers brought out a grey pony.

"Daddy, I can't believe you did this. Thank you."

"What?" Amelia questioned, feeling impatient.

"Okay, Regina, you may uncover her eyes."

Regina pulled her hands away from the child's face and smiled after seeing Amelia's surprised but happy expression.

"A pony! Thank you, Grandpa!"

"You're most welcome."

Amelia then approached the pony, slowly, remembering how her mother told her to behave around horses. Once she was close enough, she slowly reached out and pet the pony's nose.

"I like her," Amelia said.

Regina then came over and started petting the pony along with her daughter.

"I'm glad, sweetheart."

"Mommy, will you teach me how to ride her?"

"Of course I will, my sweet girl," Regina replied.

* * *

The next day, Regina took her daughter out to an open area by the stables to practice her riding. Regina held onto the bridle as she pulled the pony around in a large circle.

"Can we go around again?" Amelia asked, from her place on the horse's back.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Regina then began pulling Amelia around the field once more. She walked backwards so that she could keep an eye on her daughter, just in case she started to lose her balance. The seven-year-old seemed to be doing pretty well holding on overall. Though, she was still bouncing out of the seat a little but besides that, she was keeping pretty steady. Because Amelia was doing as well as she was, earlier Regina had tried letting the pony move into a trot. However, her daughter wasn't quite ready for that and had almost landed on the pony's neck. Regardless, Regina was proud of how well Amelia was doing just within two days of having her own pony. She was certain her daughter would be a great horseback rider.

Regina glanced over at her daughter again, seeing the wide smile on Amelia's face, which warmed her heart so much.

After circling the field again, Regina pulled the pony down until she came to a stop.

"Amelia, would you like to try something?"

"Okay," Amelia replied, nodding her head.

"Okay, now I'm going to let go of the pony and you're going to push your legs against her and make her walk a couple steps."

"But, Mommy, what if I fall?" Amelia asked, suddenly nervous at the idea of her mother not holding on to the horse.

Regina came closer to her daughter and began rubbing her leg. "You won't fall. I'll be right here, just in case you need me. Remember to hold on tight."

Amelia smiled slightly at her mother's words, which had made her feel better. The seven-year old then squeezed her feet against the horse's sides and after a couple seconds of trying, the pony moved forward a few steps. When Amelia started to lose her balance Regina grabbed hold of the bridle and stopped the horse.

"I did it, Mommy!" Amelia exclaimed, feeling very pleased with herself.

"Yes, you did." Regina came around the side to help her daughter off the pony. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mommy," Amelia replied after her mother set her down on the ground.

"Well, I guess we should start heading back to the castle," Regina said.

"To wait for Snow and Daddy to come home?"

"Yes," Regina replied, trying to hide how much she wished they weren't coming home today from her daughter.

Her time alone with Amelia the last few days felt to have gone by so fast, but she tried to keep in mind, they had been really good days and they would have more.

* * *

After taking the pony back to the stables, the mother and daughter walked through the gardens until they arrived at the apple tree.

"Are you hungry, Amelia?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Amelia nodded; the Queen reached up and picked an apple for her daughter before getting one for herself.

The two of them then went over to the bench by the tree and began eating their apples. At one point Amelia looked over at her mother and then started laughing.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about the bunny cloud and the picnic," Amelia said, laughing again.

Regina chuckled, "We have had a nice time, haven't we?"

"Yes, I love spending time with you, Mommy."

Regina smiled, touched by her daughter's words. "I love spending time with you, too."

Amelia smiled and took another bite of her apple. They continued chatting as they ate and soon lost track of time. Regina didn't realize it was mid-afternoon until she saw Snow approaching them.

Amelia turned around after she saw Regina look up. The young Princess then grinned when she spotted her sister, and quickly got up to go greet her. "Snow!"

Snow leaned down to hug her little sister before she glanced back over to her stepmother. "Hello, Regina."

"When did you get back?" Amelia asked.

"A few minutes ago," Snow said. "Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Regina had since stood up and walked closer to them. "Yes, what is this surprise?"

Regina had a strong suspicion that she wouldn't like it, whatever it was. She didn't know how to explain it; a feeling of fear just seemed to come over her all of a sudden.

"Well, Father and I were thinking you should come with us on our next trip. It will only be for three days so you wouldn't be gone long."

"Really?" Amelia asked, excited by this idea.

"Yes, you're old enough."

Amelia then turned to her mother, who was completely silent. "Mama, can I go? Please?"

Regina remained silent for a minute while she tried to figure out how she would answer. "Yes, of course. You may go."

Amelia smiled and then followed her sister back inside to greet their father. Regina just stood there in almost shock; she knew she wouldn't like the surprise. Now her daughter was going to go on a trip with the King and Snow. Regina wished the King had consulted her before making the decision but he didn't consult her with much of anything, so she knew she really shouldn't be surprised. Still, she thought when it came to their daughter, he would have at least asked.

Regina regretted that moment, a minute ago that she had agreed to let Amelia go. She didn't know what she could have said though. Amelia looked excited and wanted to go and Leopold and Snow were her daughter's family so how could she really say no. For Regina though, Amelia was the only thing she had and now she felt like her daughter was being taken away from her.

* * *

Two weeks later the carriages were once again being loaded for the King's trip and all Regina could do was stand there and watch. She had been dreading this day since Snow had told Amelia she could go with them. The Queen then looked over at her daughter who instantly met her eye and looked up at her with a nervous expression. The little girl's excitement about the trip seemed to be fading as the time she would be leaving approached.

Regina knelt down and rested her hands on her daughter's waist. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," Amelia admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of missing you too much."

Regina smiled slightly while trying to hold back her tears. "I know. I'll miss you very much…but you should go, Amelia. You had been looking forward to this."

"But what if I don't like it."

"Well, you won't know until you try. I think you'll have a good time and I'll see you in three days." Amelia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and Regina moved her arms to hug her, very tightly. "I love you, Amelia."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

"Look, these three days will be over before you know it. I know your sister and Johanna will take great care of you in the meantime, and I'll be right here when you come home. Now go," Regina told her daughter, as much as she wanted her to stay.

"Amelia, we should get into the carriage now," Snow said, walking over to them.

"Okay." The seven-year-old slowly took her arms away from Regina. "Goodbye, Grandpa. I'll see you soon," Amelia said to Henry, who was standing nearby.

The young Princess then followed her sister over to the carriage where the King was waiting for them. Snow and Johanna helped Amelia into the carriage before following her in. After the door was closed, Amelia looked out the window and waved to her mother and grandfather.

The young girl continued waving as the carriage starting moving down the path to the castle gates. When they were far enough away, Regina let out the breath that she had been holding.

"My dear, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right," Regina said, beginning to walk away from him. When she turned back around, Henry could see the tears that were making their way down his daughter's face.

"You didn't want to let Amelia go, did you?" Henry asked.

"No, but I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. The King and Snow made that decision without me."

"But, sweetheart, what you said to Amelia."

"I told my daughter what she needed to hear. I wanted to spare her how much I didn't want her to leave."

"I think that was very brave of you. I know it's the first time you two have been separated from each other but as you said three days isn't that long of a time."

Regina sighed. "But, Daddy, eventually it could be longer than three days. It could become a week, three weeks. Three months. One day, I'm going to find that Amelia is more of a princess than my daughter."

"Regina…" Henry started.

"No, Daddy. I know I'll see her again but how long will Amelia be around until she leaves with the King and Snow again."

After her little speech, Regina left her father and went back into the castle, wanting some time alone. Nothing could make this feel okay. All she wanted at this moment was to have her daughter back in her arms.

* * *

The following day, the Queen was still just as anxious as she had been when Amelia had left the castle. Regina's mind was filled with worry, she hoped Amelia was okay and she longed to be reunited with her daughter.

Regina's fingers drummed on the book she was attempting to read with no luck. The more she thought about Amelia, the more she missed her. Regina looked around her quiet room; the castle was beginning to feel like a prison once again. She then slammed the book closed and started pacing around the room, scolding herself for letting Amelia go on this trip in the first place.

The tears starting falling down her face again as she tried to get control of her emotions. The thought of losing her daughter was incredibly terrifying for Regina and it reminded her of all she had lost. Amelia helped heal the emptiness in her heart that was left after Daniel's death. Thinking about all this, Regina felt anger rise up in her, which was something she hadn't felt so strongly in over seven years.

She once again blamed Snow and the King for taking her happiness away from her. Why did they have to take the only person who made living with them bearable? It wasn't fair. Suddenly, Regina knew what she had to do; she had to make sure she wasn't going to be hurt again.

"Rumplestiltskin."

After a minute passed, she heard his irritating impish giggle. "Well, well, dearie. I told you, you would call upon me again."

"Well, I had nowhere else to turn," Regina explained. "I wish to start my lessons again."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**What do you guys think will happen now? **

**There will be a time jump by the way so Amelia will be fourteen in the next chapter. **


End file.
